elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abnur Tharn (Online)
|class = |skills = |faction = House Tharn Elder Council |rank = Advisor Chancellor of the Elder Council |services = |location = Various |region = |province = |voice = Alfred Molina |dlc = Base }} Abnur Tharn is father to Clivia Tharn, the Empress Regent of Tamriel. He is known as High Chancellor and Overlord of Nibenay, he is an original member of the Five Companions, and also the Imperial Battlemage of the Elder Council.January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online (Lawrence Schick). Alliances at War Abnur is 164 years old and has at least 16 children.Chronicles of the Five Companions 4 It is unknown how he has lived that long, as Imperials often die earlier from old age. Interactions The Harborage A vision of Abnur Tharn during the Soulburst is seen. Daughter of Giants Chasing Shadows Castle of the Worm The Tharn Speaks Halls of Torment Valley of Blades Shadow of Sancre Tor Council of the Five Companions God of Schemes Biography He is a decisive man, and is part of a line of secret Daedric worshippers, which is just one more reason why the Alliances wish to dispose of him. His family is working with the Necromancer Lord Mannimarco in order to combine Nirn with Coldharbour, Molag Bal's Daedric Realm, after realizing the threat posed by the Ebonheart Pact, Aldmeri Dominion and Daggerfall Covenant.January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online (Lawrence Schick). Alliances at War However, Abnur, despite sharing his family's traditions of Daedra worship, despises Mannimarco due to his involvement in the Soulburst. He is known to have personally tortured Ayrenn prior to her becoming queen, and this is one reason for the Aldmeri Dominion deciding to try and conquer Cyrodiil. He is the ancestor of Third Era Imperial Battlemage, Jagar Tharn, the progenitor of the Imperial Simulacrum who ruled the Empire for 10 years before the Eternal Champion freed Uriel Septim VII from Jagar's prison. Fate After Abnur infused the Vestige with divine power with the Amulet of Kings, he helped the remaining Companions reach safety. After this he fled with the Amulet and returned to the Imperial City to attempt to harness the Amulet's power. According to Meridia, the relic's power will be dormant for several generations, and Abnur will not succeed, but will try nonetheless. Dialogue Conversations ;Daughter of Giants Lyris: "Abnur Tharn, you traitorous bastard! I should have expected to find you here!" Abnur: "Don't be a fool, Titanborn. I'm trying to help you. Your hatred poisons you. Warriors are like steel. When you lose temper, you lose your worth." Lyris: "Help me? You betrayed us all, then went back to licking Mannimarco's boot before the smoke cleared!" Abnur: "I did what I had to do. And, as a show of my good intentions, I have a gift for you. But, be warned. Coldharbour will not give it up, easily." Lyris: "Is that ... ? Shor's bones, it is! Vestige, that's my battle axe!" ;Battle at the Summit Mannimarco: "Now, now, Tharn. No telling my secrets. Go to your room, Abnur. I will deal with your shortly. Ah, dear Lyris. Your old position at the Foundry is still available. We'll even give you your own set of unbreakable chains. And you. The thorn in my side. The pebble in my shoe. How strong are you? Shall we test your limits?" defeating the first wave of enemies Mannimarco: "How infuriating! The process drains the energy from most victims, yet you keep fighting!" defeating the second wave of enemies Mannimarco: "Your strength surprises me. But how much more can you take, I wonder?" Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! You dare attack the chancellor of the Elder Council? His power wanes, Vestige! Strike him down, while his attentions are on me!" Mannimarco: "How dare you betray me, Tharn? Your suffering will be legendary!" ;Escaping the Summit Lyris Titanborn: "You must be the ugliest princess ever rescued from a tower, Tharn." Abnur Tharn: "I'm shocked your lack of education and repeated blows to the head haven't dulled your wit, Titanborn." ;Sai Sahan's Location Lyris Titanborn: "What? You son of a bitch!" Abnur Tharn: "Gah! Are you insane? Get away from me, you brutish she-troll!" The Prophet: "Lyris! Stand down!" Lyris Titanborn: "He's done nothing but lie to us from the beginning! I don't care what he says, he'll always be Mannimarco's toady!" Abnur Tharn: "Please. Mannimarco wants me dead! Did I pretend to capitulate to him? Yes, I did. Do you have any idea how many lives I saved by doing so?" Lyris Titanborn: "The only thing you saved was your holdings and your own hide, you pompous ass!" The Prophet: "Enough! Abnur had no choice, Lyris. And we are guilty of our own deceit, are we not? The time has come for the Vestige to know the truth!" Abnur Tharn: "What's this? The Vestige doesn't know? Oh, this is rich!" Lyris Titanborn: "Sire, don't ...!" The Prophet: "Vestige. Until now, you have only known me as the Prophet. But that is not my true name. I ... am Varen Aquilarios!" Abnur Tharn: "Our fallen Emperor, in the tattered robes of a Moth Priest, blind as a newborn kitten!" Varen Aquilarios: "I am sorry I deceived you, Vestige." ;Journey to Sai Sahan Lyris Titanborn: "Put a corck in it, Tharn! Sai's my friend. Probably the best friend I have. If the Vestige is going, I'm going too!" Abnur Tharn: "Yes, I see. And you are the most qualified, why? Is it your superior knowledge of Coldharbour? Your expertise in dealing with Daedric entities? Or is it simply the unrequited puppy love you feel for that shirtless mammoth?" ;Valley of Blades Sai Sahan: "It is strange to return to these mountains. Memories of youth flood my mind, each one bringing its own sorrow, or its own smile." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, joy. We've been here less than five minutes and Sahan is already getting maudlin and weepy." Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn! Don't let him get to you, Sai. Let him roll his eyes. Maybe he'll find a brain back there." Sai Sahan: "What is this? The abbey burns! Quickly! We must find Kasura!" Lyris Titanborn: "So much destruction! What could have done this?" Abnur Tharn: "I'm afraid I've seen this before. Keep an eye skyward, Titanborn!" Sai Sahan: "Kasura! There!" Kasura: "Sai Sahan! Intruders ... cultists .... they attacked the abbey. So many of my students have fallen ...." Sai Sahan: "Kasura! Are you injured? What happened? The abbey is in ruins, Kasura! How could they ...?" Kasura: "A gigantic beast ... like nothing I've ever seen! The cultists ... they're opening rifts to Oblivion!" Sai Sahan: "Save your strength, Kasura. We will make them pay, I promise you!" Lyris Titanborn: "What do you think? Trap?" Abnur Tharn: "It's only a trap if you don't know about it. I assume everything is a trap. Therefore, it's a challenge." Mannimarco: "In the name of Molag Bal, come forth and destroy his enemies!" Mannimarco: "Heed me, Daedric minions, and obey!" Mannimarco: "Hosts of Oblivion, come forth and feast!" Kasura: "Sai, the Titan returns!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai Sahan and company, at last! My pet has been waiting for you." Lyris Titanborn: "Eyes skyward! Here it comes!" Mannimarco: "How many more of your friends must die, Sai Sahan? Where is the Amulet of Kings?" ;Ancestral Crypt Kasura: "Follow me. The hidden entrance will not be obvious." Lyris Titanborn: "Why would a crypt need a secret entrance?" Abnur Tharn: "It's a wonder there's an unplundered crypt in all of Skyrim! You Nords could learn a thing or two from the builders of Hammerfell." Sai Sahan: "Perhaps Hammerfell could also teach Nibenay the virtue of good manners." Kasura: "Here we are. Watch your step as you descend." ;Ring of Stendarr's Mercy Sai Sahan: "Tread lightly. Few living have been permitted to walk among these honored dead." Sai Sahan: "Divad Hunding, son of Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, the greatest of the Sword Saints. The hearth of every household in Hammerfell has small alcove containing a copy of his father's greatest work, The Book of Circles." Sai Sahan: "Ra Abah was a warrior of great renown. He fought alongside Frandar Hunding in the seven great battles against the Armies of Hira, and survived. At the final battle at Hattu Mountain, more than three hundred thousand gave their lives." finding the Ring Sai Sahan: "It seems fitting that the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy lies with my father's greatsword. We will need both for the battles that lay before us." Sai Sahan: "By the sword of my father, Nazir Itaf Sahan, I pledge myself to the destruction of Mannimarco and the liberation of Tamriel from the tyranny of the God of Schemes, Molag Bal!" talking to Kasura Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring, eventually. Give it to me!" Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" Mannimarco: "The Titan was a prelude of what's to come if you continue to defy me!" Abnur Tharn: "Defy you? Your delusions of godhood are laughable, your ignominious corpse-herder!" Mannimarco: "Very well, then. I'll simply take the ring from your corpses." Sai Sahan: "Blasphemy! How dare you raise the honored dead to fight your battle!" defeating Divad Hunding Kasura: "Sai, look out! He's raising Ra Abah!" defeating Ra Abah Abnur Tharn: "The next time you hide something from the most powerful necromancer in all of Tamriel, you might reconsider hiding it in a bloody tomb!" defeating Ansei Kalam and Ra Adia Sai Sahan: "Hold the line! They must not get the ring!" defeating Ra Hasa, Ra Huzar, and Ansei Satameh Sai Sahan: "Rest in peace, honored dead." Kasura: "I swear on the souls of my ancestors, I will avenge Mannimarco's blasphemy!" talking to Sai Sahan Kasura: "The damage is great, but if you had not arrived when you did, there would be nothing left to rebuild. Be safe in the coming days, my friends. I look forward to your return." Sai Sahan: "The Abbey of Blades will rise from these ashes. If I survive the dark path we must walk, I will return to help Kasura shape a new generation of blademasters." ;Sancre Tor Lyris Titanborn: "You could have hidden that amulet anywhere in Tamriel, and this was your first choice?" Sai Sahan: "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Abnur Tharn: "Brilliant. Why is it that the people with the most ridiculous ideas are always the ones who are most certain of them?" Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn." Sai Sahan: "Shut up, Tharn." ;Confronting Mannimarco Mannimarco: "What brings you to Sancre Tor, old friends? Looking for an amulet, perhaps?" Sai Sahan: "Mannimarco? How did you find this place?" Mannimarco: "Do you really think I'd allow you to escape the Halls of Torment if I couldn't track your every movement?" Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, no! Mannimarco, stop! You're killing him!" Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? My master, Molag Bal, demands it!" Abnur Tharn: "Your master. Please! You would use the amulet to betray Molag Bal!" Mannimarco: "Fool! When I ascended, you could have been at my right hand, Tharn. Instead you chose to allign yourself with mongrels and imbeciles. Now you'll die with them!" Abnur Tharn: "You won't get away with this. Do you really think you can betray a Daedric Prince?" Mannimarco: "With the Amulet of Kings, all things are possible! Nations will tremble and bow before me! I will be a god!" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings will never be yours! It is protected by a ward of the Divines!" Mannimarco: "You mean your ward of Stendarr, God of Merciful Forbearance, patron of gutless, law-abiding dimwits? It won't even slow me down!" ;Sancre Tor's courtyard Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, are you well enough to continue?" Sai Sahan: "Have no fear, Snow Lily. I am Redguard. We are like mountain bamboo: far stronger and more flexible than we might appear." Abnur Tharn: "I find it hilarious that Mannimarco chose such a massive projected appearance. He's obviously overcompensating for something." ;Sancre Tor Inner Chamber Mannimarco: "Persistent, aren't you? Do you really think you can keep me from acquiring the amulet?" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings is under the protection of Stendarr's ward! It will never be yours!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai. You still don't understand, do you? My plan will succeed because of your ward of Stendarr! It will prevent Molag Bal from observing or interfering. By the time the ward is down and the amulet is mine, it will already be too late!" Lyris Titanborn: "You're insane if you think you can betray the God of Schemes!" Mannimarco: "Naive child! You know nothing! Chim-el Adabal, the red diamond at the center of the Amulet of Kings, is the most powerful Soul Gem ever created! With the amulet in my possession, I will absorb Molag Bal's power, reducing him to an empty husk of ethereal flesh. Then I will trap his essence within the gem! In time, the name Molag Bal will be forgotten! In time, all of Tamriel will bow down before me! Soon, the God of Schemes will have a new name: Mannimarco!" Sai Sahan: "I do not like Mannimarco as a mortal. I think I will like him even less as a god." ;Sancre Tor Inner Courtyard Sai Sahan: "Please. A moment, my friends. I ... I must rest before we continue." Lyris Titanborn: "Sai? Are you all right? That bastard really hurt you, didn't he? I swear to the gods I'll take his head off!" Sai Sahan: "I'll be fine, Snow Lily. I just need a moment to catch my breath." Lyris Titanborn: "Take all the time you need. I'll keep watch. If there's anything I can do, just name it." Abnur Tharn: "An enchanting moment. I'll be over here, bringing up my lunch." ;Sancre Tor Vault Abnur Tharn: "Dank corridors, crumbling walls, nauseating smells. This place has all the charm of a Riften brothel. It must feel very much like home to you, Titanborn." Lyris Titanborn: "You mean a crypt filled with the rotting corpses of inbred kings and failed statesmen. Must be what it's like at a Tharn family reunion." Sai Sahan: "It is more pleasant in the summer months." ;Retrieving the Amulet of Kings Mannimarco: "Miserable fools! You are nothing! I am Mannimarco!" Abnur Tharn: "Keep Mannimarco occupied! I'll close the portal!" Mannimarco: "Minions, arise! Obey me!" Sai Sahan: "I will hold them at the portal! Focus on Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "I grow tired of these games!" Lyris Titanborn: "He's weakening! Don't stop now!" Mannimarco: "Do you really think that death can stop the most powerful necromancer Tamriel has ever known? This is merely a transition! My first step towards true immortality! Now witness my true power! Watch as I rise up from the grave and ascend to godhood!" Molag Bal: "Worm! You think you can betray the Lord of Brutality and Domination without consequence? You will pay for your arrogance! You will writhe in agony for the rest of eternity! Your tortured screams will echo throughout Oblivion to serve as a warning to others!" retrieving the Amulet Lyris Titanborn: "Everything Mannimarco did was designed to pit us against each other. We can't let that happen. Look what we can accomplish when we work together." Abnur Tharn: "How uncharacteristically optimistic of you, Titanborn. I may have that embroidered on a pillow." Lyris Titanborn: "The Divines gave you a nose for a reason, Tharn. So you can keep your mouth shut and still keep breathing." Abnur Tharn: "Well played, Titanborn. Well played." ;The Five Companions Sai Sahan: "My lord, with your permission." Varen Aquilarios: "You needn't call me that anymore, Sai Sahan. We are equals now." Sai Sahan: "All those years ago, when we fought beneath our lord's banner to free the Empire from the Longhouse Emperors, we did so with a dream of freedom and peace in mind―not just for the Empire, but for all of Tamriel. Together we forged a fellowship stronger than any blade, only to see it shattered upon the rocks of deceit by one of our own. That fellowship is no more, yet we four have assembled here, united by a single purpose. It is not vengeance that drives us, but truth and loyalty and justice. I, Sai Sahan, steward of the Abbey of Blades, call for the Five Companions to be reforged this day. By the light of Stendarr, and the heart of Lorkhan, may our blade fellowship be forged anew. And may the Vestige, our mutual friend and ally, become its tip, that we may thrust it straigt into the heart of a Daedric Prince." Lyris Titanborn: "Sai Sahan is right. You are the member that we should have had all those years ago." Varen Aquilarios: "It is as the Scrolls foretold. The soulless one will become the brightest of five stars, and they shall guide us to the coming dawn." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, please. You melodramatic sots! Fine, fine. If seeing one of your foolish prophecies come true will help to ensure the safety of the Empire, I'll play along." Sai Sahan: "We stand united once more―the Five Companions are reforged, and together we will strike down the God of Schemes!" Lyris Titanborn: "Come here, my friend. I've got a few things I want to say before you go." ;Struggles Lyris Titanborn: "Let's not forget the struggles that got us to this point. We're almost home. We just have a bit further to fight." Abnur Tharn: "Are you all insane? You do realize what we need to do, right? We have to fight a Daedric Prince. Amulet or no, this is going to mean more death. Vestige! Come here. I'll tell you what they're afraid to mention." ;The Price of Divine Power Abnur Tharn: "Of course it is. The fact of the matter stands, however. One of the Five will need to give their life to fuel this attack, when the time comes." Lyris Titanborn: "So you said before the Vestige arrived. And I've already thought over it. I'll do it." Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no! You should not need to give your life this way. This is my duty―penance for my numerous failures. This is my chance to make things right." Varen Aquilarios: "The Scrolls said nothing of this moment, and so I am not bound to their dictates. Vestige, I ask that you let me do this one thing. All that has happened was because of my hubris. I shall be the one." Lyris Titanborn: "Sire, you've done enough. This was Mannimarco's doing, not yours." Abnur Tharn: "As the one who will fight the Daedric Prince, the Vestige should decide." Lyris Titanborn: "I don't see you leaping to volunteer, Tharn. Saving your own backside again?" Abnur Tharn: "Hard as it may be, Lyris, don't be an idiot. I am the only one who knows the ritual and we don't have time to teach anyone else." Varen Aquilarios: "That's enough. It won't be decided here and now. Vestige, come here. I have some final words for you." ;Heart's Grief The Prophet: "This place is alive with pain and suffering. This must be where Molag Bal torments those who displease him." Lyris Titanborn: "Look there! Is that Mannimarco?" Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! He was a back-stabbing hypocrite with delusions of godhood. The fool got precisely what he deserved!" (If Mannimarco is released) Mannimarco: "You actually released me? Naive fool! Future generations will pay for your weakness!" Abnur Tharn: "Are you insane? That worm didn't deserve your mercy!" Lyris Titanborn: "Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?" ;Seat of Tyranny The Prophet: "There. That place should serve us well. Let us assemble and prepare the ritual." Lyris Titanborn: "What do you suppose this place was?" Sai Sahan: "A temple of some kind. The Dark Anchors may have pulled it into Coldharbour. Or, perhaps it was created by the Daedra to mock the Divines." Abnur Tharn: "What does it matter? We can't wait any longer. We must perform the ritual. Vestige, it is time for you to make your decision." ;The ritual Abnur Tharn: "Position yourself over there, Vestige. And brace yourself." (If Lyris Titanborn is the sacrifice) Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no... don't do this. Please." Lyris Titanborn: "Death is simply life's next great adventure, and I am prepared to make the journey. I hope to see you all again one day, in Sovngarde. Until then, it has been my greatest honor." (If Sai Sahan is the sacrifice) Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, I... I'll never forget you. And we'll finish this, I swear it." Sai Sahan: "I am honored to make this sacrifice. When you think of me, I hope you remember me fondly, and sing songs of this day while you toast to my memory." (If Varen Aquilarios is the sacrifice) Lyris Titanborn: "We'll never forget you Sire, or your sacrifice." Varen Aquilarios: "Great Akatosh, Dragon God of Time, forgive me for my hubris. Grant your divine power to the Vestige and restore your protection to Tamriel, that my sacrifice might not be in vain." (Regardless of the sacrifice) Abnur Tharn: "History may not remember your sacrifice, but those present here will never forget it. Divines of Tamriel! With this vessel of your power, the Amulet of Kings, I call upon your strength! Let this noble sacrifice be a testament to our desire to set things right and restore balance to the Mundus! Your champion stands ready! Accept this offering and imbue this vestige with your glory! Let the will of Molag Bal be denied! Vestige! Now is the time! You must ascend the path and face the Daedric Prince! You must face the God of Schemes alone. I will get the others to safety. Go!" Gallery Abnur Tharn Concept Art.jpg|Abnur Tharn full-body concept art. Abnur-tharn-online.png|Abnur Tharn profile concept art. Abnur TharnSpirit.png|Tharn's projection in "Daughter of Giants." Abnur Tharn Disguised.png|Tharn disguised as a member of the Mages Guild. Meet the Character Abnur Tharn.png|Abnur Tharn from the "Meet the Character" series. Trivia *Abnur is voice acted by Alfred Molina.23 January, 2014 [http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en/news/post/2014/01/23/esos-voice-cast-announced ESO Voice Cast Announced] Appearances * ** * be:Абнур Тарн de:Abnur Tharn es:Abnur Tharn (Online) fr:Abnur Tharn (Online) ja:Abnur Tharn pl:Abnur Tharn ru:Абнур Тарн uk:Абнур Тарн Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Necromancers Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Five Companions Members Category:Online: Councilors Category:Online: House Tharn Members